pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oz Vessalius
|katakana= オズ ベザリウス |romaji= Ozu Bezariusu |Rasse= Chain |Geburtstag= 26. Dezember |Alter= 15 (körperlich), +100 (wirklich) |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe= ca 166 cm |Augenfarbe= Rot Smaragdgrün (Jack's Körper) |Haarfarbe= Schwarz (Fell) Gold (Jack's Körper) |Blutgruppe= O |Zugehörigkeit= Pandora Vessalius Familie |Partner= Alice Gilbert Nightray |Status= Lebendig |Verwandschaft= Jack Vessalius (Vertragspartner) Zai Vessalius (Adoptivvater) Rechelle Cecile (Adoptivmutter) Ada Vessalius (Adoptivschwester) Oscar Vessalius (Adoptivonkel) Alice (ehemalige Besitzerin) Wille des Abyss (ehemalige Besitzerin) |Alias=B-Rabbit Bloodstained Black Rabbit |Aktuell= Jack Vessalius |Manga Debut= Retrace I : Innocent Calm |Anime Debut= Episode 1 |Japanische Stimme= Junko Minagawa |Deutsche Stimme= Dirk Petrick}} Oz Vessalius '(オズ ベザリウス, ''Ozu Bezariusu ''manchmal auch ''Oz Bezarius ''geschrieben) ist der Hauptcharakter von Pandora Hearts. In Wirklichkeit ist er B-Rabbit, der Chain von Jack Vessalius. Sein Körper ist der von Jack Vessalius, der B-Rabbits Seele seinen zurückentwickelten Körper übernehmen ließ, um als Oz Vessalius zu leben. Oz wurde vor über 100 Jahren von Lacie Baskerville erschaffen. Sie brachte dem Kern des Abyss, den sie des Öfteren besuchte, zwei schwarze Plüschhasen. Einen behielt sie und einen schenkte sie dem Kern. Da ging ein Lebensfunke in den Plüschhasen über und Oz wurde geboren. Die Seele des Plüschhasen konnte zwischen seinen zwei Körpern hin und her wechseln. Seinen Namen gab ihm Alice. Da Alice Oswald, ihren Onkel, toll fand, leitete sie von Oswald "Os" ab und ihr Vater Levi Baskerville verbesserte die Schreibweise in Oz. Aussehen left|150pxOz ist etwa 1,66m groß, hat goldenes Haar und grüne Augen,so wie Jack. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass Jack lange, zu einem Zopf gebundene Haare hat und Oz kurze, und Oz kindlicher und jünger wirkt als Jack. Oft trägt er ein weißes Hemd mit einer roten Krawatte, einer grauen Weste, und dazu eine grün karierte Hose und braune Stiefel. Auf seiner Brust befindet sich das Siegel, welches alle illegalen Vertragspartner tragen. Wenn das Siegel, welches an eine Uhr erinnert, einmal seine Runde gedreht hat, verschwindet der Vertragspartner zusammen mit seinem Chain im Abyss und hat mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit keine Chance auf eine Rückkehr. Nach der zweiten Mündigkeitszeremonie wechselt er seine Klamotten. Nun sieht er etwas adliger aus, er trägt einen langen dunklen Mantel mit einer langen Knopfleiste, hellen Nähten und einer Schleife am Rücken. Darunter eine zugeknöpfte Weste und ein weißes Hemd mit hohem Kragen. Seit Kapitel 98 trägt Oz den Baskerville-Mantel von Echo bzw. Noise. Persönlichkeit Oz ist ein typischer Optimist und hat eine Menge Energie. Als er jünger war, wollte er, dass sein Vater Zai Vessalius ihn anerkennt, doch dessen Hass auf seinen Sohn war so groß, dass er ihn nicht einmal anfassen wollte. Das hat Oz schwer getroffen, worauf er sich angewöhnte, einfach alle Situationen, so wie sie sind, zu akzeptieren. Er mag süße Mädchen und flirtet gerne mit ihnen, er hatte auch vor, Sharon Rainsworth zu heiraten, als sie das erste Mal aufeinander trafen. Im Verlauf der Story wird angedeutet, dass er zunehmend stärkere Gefühle für Alice entwickelt, es ist allerdings nicht klar, ob dies seine oder Jack Vessalius' Gefühle sind. Er hat außerdem eine enge Verbindung zu Gilbert Nightray. Als Oz 10 Jahre alt war, wurde Gilbert sein Diener. Er betrachtet ihn als seinen besten Freund. Geschichte An dem Tag als Rechelle Cecile Oz auf die Welt brachte, passierte etwas Seltsames. Zai Vessalius nahm das Neugeborene und stürmte mit ihm aus dem Raum, nach draußen in den Regen, während er seine Frau schlafend zurück ließ. Er behauptete, dass er das Neugeborene allein feiern wollte. In Wahrheit begegnete Zai kurz vor der Geburt seines Sohnes einem Jungen, der behauptete, Jack Vessalius zu sein. Er erzählte Zai, dass sein Sohn totgeboren werden wird und bittet ihn, seinen Körper als Sohn der Familie aufzunehmen. Dies geschah dann auch. Als Zai mit dem toten Kind zu Jack ging, war dessen Körper auf die Größe eines Säuglings geschrumpft. Zai tauschte die Babys (seinen Sohn und Jack Vessalius' Körper mit der Seele des B-Rabbit) aus. Im Alter von 10 Jahren traf er das erste Mal auf den damals scheuen Gilbert, nachdem dieser verwundet und ohne Erinnerungen im Garten der Vessalius aufgefunden wurde. Gilbert wurde Oz' Diener und bald auch sein bester Freund. Später geschah auch das Ereignis zwischen Oz und seinem Vater, in welchem Zai Vessalius laut und deutlich wissen ließ, dass er seinen Sohn nicht ausstehen konnte und verkündete, dass seine reine Existenz eine Sünde sei. Beziehungen Alice Alice war Oz' Besitzerin, als dieser noch ein Plüschhase war. Sie gab dem Stofftier seinen Namen ''Oz und bezeichnete ihn als wichtigen Freund. Durch Alice wurde das Bewusstsein des Hasen von Tag zu Tag ausgeprägter und er empfand für sie eine tiefe Zuneigung und mochte es sehr, wenn sie lachte. Auf Alice' Bitte, ihr zu helfen, wenn jemand sie bedrohte, schwor Oz, immer bei ihr zu sein und sie zu beschützen. Als Oz vom Willen des Abyss zum Chain B-Rabbit gemacht wurde, war Alice bereit, für ihn ihr Leben zu geben, sodass er nicht länger gegen seinen Willen Menschen töten musste. So stahl Alice Oz' Kräfte und wurde selbst zu einem Chain. Durch eine Reaktion während der Konfrontation zwischen Alice, dem Willen, Jack und dem Kern des Abyss verlor Alice ihre Erinnerungen. Als Oz in Jacks Körper in den Abyss gestoßen wurde, begegnete er Alice wieder, doch beide konnten sich nicht an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern und erkannten sich daher nicht. Die beiden schlossen einen illegalen Vertrag und Oz versprach ihr, bei der Suche nach ihren verlorenen Erinnerungen zu helfen. Oz bewundert Alice für ihre Ehrlichkeit und dass sie ihre Gefühle nicht versteckt, so wie er es tat. Manchmal benutzte Oz mit Jacks Hilfe B-Rabbits Kräfte, was Alice gar nicht gefiel und sie regelmäßig wütend darüber wurde. Ihre Beziehung wird mit der Zeit immer fester. Während Oz mit allen Mitteln versucht, Alice zu beschützen, versucht Alice Oz aufzumuntern, wenn dieser traurig ist. Mal beißt sie ihm in die Wange, mal hält sie seine Hand. Nachdem Oz herausgefunden hatte, wer er wirklich war, lehnte er Alice als seinen Chain ab, woraufhin sie verschwand. Später will er sie allerdings wieder neben sich haben, Alice hört sein Rufen nach ihr und kehrt zu ihm zurück. Seit dem versichert Alice ihm ständig, dass sie an seiner Seite bleiben und ihn unterstützen wird. Da Alice bereits verstorben ist, wird ihre Seele durch Oz an die Welt der Sterblichen gebunden. Gilbert Nightray Gilbert und Oz haben eine sehr enge Beziehung. Während Gilbert Oz als seinen wichtigen Meister sieht, sieht Oz ihn als einen wichtigen, brüderlichen Freund. Als sie noch Kinder waren munterte Oz Gilbert oft auf, doch zu anderen Zeiten machte es Oz viel Spaß, Gilbert zusammen mit Ada zu ärgern. Selbst in der jetzigen macht Oz noch gerne ein paar Späße mit Gilbert. Manchmal behandelt Oz Gil noch als seinen Diener, da Gil immer noch denkt ein solcher zu sein. Dennoch sind beide enge Freunde. Die beiden passen sehr zueinander, denn sie sorgen sich sehr um den jeweils anderen und sagen oft, wie durch Alice bestätigt, die selben Sachen. Gil hat Oz' wahre Identität ohne zu zögern akzeptiert und ihn aufgemuntert, indem er ihm sagte, dass er ihn so wie er ist mag. Er ging sogar so weit, zu Oz' Schutz seinen linken Arm zu opfern. Obwohl Gilbert durch die Adoption in den Nightray-Haushalt zu einem adligen wurde, ist er bis zu heutigen Tag Oz' treuer Diener geblieben. Jack Vessalius Zu Beginn der Serie hieß es, Oz sei die Reinkarnation von Jack und seine Seele befindet sich in Oz' Körper. Jack konnte in Oz' Gedanken zu ihm sprechen und auch seinen Körper übernehmen. Dies tat er aber nur in brenzligen Situation oder wenn es unbedingt nötig war, da es ihn viel Anstrengung kostete. Jack und Oz ähneln sich auch sehr in ihrem Charakter; z.B. sind beide sehr fröhlich. In Wirklichkeit ist Oz' Körper Jacks Körper, in dem sich die Seele von Oz the B-Rabbit befindet. Während der Tragödie von Sablier schloss Jack einen Vertrag mit Oz, um so seinen Plan, die Welt in den Abyss zu stürzen, in die Tat umzusetzen. → lese mehr... Oscar Vessalius Oz sieht Oscar als seine Vaterfigur an, da er mit seinem eigenen Vater keine gute Beziehung hat. Im Gegenzug sieht Oscar ihn und seine Schwester Ada als seine eigenen Kinder an und behandelt sie, wie jeder normale Vater es tun würde. Das beinhaltet auch sie auszuschimpfen, wenn sie etwas Gefährliches oder Verbotenes getan hatten. Als die Baskervilles angewiesen wurden, Oz zu finden und zu töten, eilte Oscar zu ihm, um zu helfen. Sie wollten von Pandora fliehen, doch Jack hatte Oz' übernommen und so getan als wäre er selbst Oz. Als Jack Oscar und Gil töten will, damit Oz keinen Grund mehr hatte, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, erinnerte sich Oscar daran, dass er nie etwas getan hatte, um die, die er liebte zu beschützen. Oscar fühlt sich hilflos, doch bevor Jack ihn töten konnte, entschied er sich endlich, zurückzuschlagen, weil ihm Oz wirklich wichtig war. Mit der Absicht, Oz' Bewusstsein in Jacks Körper zu stärken, äußerte Oscar seine Liebe zu Oz, Ada und Gilbert und wünschte Oz alles Glück der Welt. Daraufhin erkämpfte sich Oz den Körper zurück und Jack begann zu zerbröckeln. Die Gruppe machte sich weiter auf, vor den Baskervilles zu fliehen, als sie von Echo aufgehalten werden, die mitkommen wollte. Doch es war Noise als Echo verkleidet. Sie stürzte sich auf Oscar und rammte ihm ein Messer in den Bauch. Nun konnte Oscar nicht weiter mit der Gruppe mitgehen und zwang sie zur Flucht ohne ihn, indem er das Tor, durch das sie fliehen wollten, versiegelte. Zai erschien vor seinem Bruder und Oscar akzeptierte sein Schicksal, von seinem älteren Bruder getötet zu werden. Ada Vessalius Ada ist Oz' jüngere Schwester. Da Oz kein leibliches Kind von Rachel Cecile und Zai Vessalius ist, sind sie keine echten Geschwister. Doch da beide nicht wussten, dass der wahre Oz nie "existierte" und dass Oz B-Rabbits Seele in Jack Vessalius' Körper ist, führen sie eine innige geschwisterliche Beziehung. Sie sind sich einander sehr wichtig. Als Ada noch klein war, passte Oz immer auf sie auf und beschützte sie. Als Oz in den Abyss gestoßen wurde und niemand Ada etwas über den Verbleib ihres Bruders verraten wollte, beschloss sie, ihn aus eigener Kraft aus dem Abyss zu befreien. Sie recherchierte in vielen Büchern über den Abyss und verfiel so in eine Faszination und Liebe zum Okkultismus. An Oz' erster Mündigkeitszeremonie konnte sie nicht teilnehmen, da sie zu jung war. Bei seiner zweiten war sie allerdings dabei, da sie durch die verstrichenen 10 Jahre alt genug wurde und nun sogar älter ist als Oz. Ein gemeinsames Hobby der beiden war es, Gil zu ärgern. Eliot Nightray Eliot und Oz haben eine interessante Beziehung zueinander. Beide sind große Fans der Holy Knight Buchreihe. Oz vergöttert schon fast den beliebtesten Charakter, den Diener Edgar, während Eliot den Helden Edwin bevorzugt. Beide streiten sich gerne darüber, weil Eliot der Meinung ist, Edgar sei zu populär und Mainstream. Wegen ihrer Position in der Gesellschaft, als Erben der Vessalius und Nightray Herzogtümern, sind sie dazu bestimmt, Feinde zu sein. Doch Oz will dies verändern und bringt Eliot bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Eliot alles "mit eigenen Augen sehen und beurteilen" will, anstatt darauf zu hören, was ihm andere sagen. Beide wollen die kaputte Beziehung der beiden Herzogtümer reparieren. Eliot machte Oz die Bedeutung von Selbstaufopferung klar und dass er sich nicht immer mit all dem Ärger belasten soll, sondern auch Hilfe anzunehmen. Er opferte sich selbst, sodass Oz sich nicht auch noch mit seinem Leben belasten muss. Zitate Zu Alice: *''"Ich hab jetzt schon so viel abgedrehtes Zeug gesehen, wahrscheinlich hab ich mich dran gewöhnt... beziehungsweise... es fällt leichter, mit der Situation klar zukommen, wenn man die Dinge akzeptiert, wie sie halt sind..."'' -Retrace 3- *''"Ich will wissen, was mein Verbrechen ist, von dem die Baskervilles sprechen."'' -Retrace 4- *''"Wir sind Gefährten!"'' -Retrace 29- Zu Gilbert: *''"Selbst wenn du umkippst... ich bin bei dir und stütze dich!"'' -Retrace 35- *''"Mir geht es gut, okay? Ach Unsinn... In Wirklichkeit ist es vielleicht schon... ein bisschen hart..."'' -Retrace 41- *''"Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir damit geht, aber ich freue mich darüber, dass ich endlich '''zusammen mit dir kämpfen kann!"'' -Retrace 55- *''"Keine Sorge! Ich bin ziemlich gut im Klettern!"'' -Retrace 75- Zu Eliot: *''"Ich wurde zurückgewiesen. Ich war nicht erwünscht. Darum wollte ich wenigstens niemandem zur Last fallen und dachte, Hauptsache, nur ich werde verletzt!"'' -Retrace 26- Zu Echo: *''"We're one and the same, Echo-chan. This body belongs to Jack."'' -Retrace 77- *''"Ich bin ein Chain... nur eine... Marionette... ein »Fake«... und... trotzdem..."'' -Retrace 78- Zu Leo: *''"Wenn er dich jetzt sehen könnte...würde Eliot dir mit Sicherheit eine Knallen!"'' -Retrace 65- *"Das ist nicht wahr, Leo...Du willst nicht kaputt machen...Du willst einfach nur selbst kaputtgehen" -Retrace 65- Zu Rufus Barma: *''"Weil ich ein Kind bin und außer Cleverness keine Macht besitze, ist mir jedes Mittel recht, wenn es darum geht, 'zu beschützen'!"'' -Retrace 32- Zu Meister Rytas *''"Herr Rytas... in der Tat existiert Jack in mir und man sagt mir, dass ich ihm ähnlich sehe. Doch bitte missverstehen Sie das nicht. Mein Name ist Oz!"'' -Retrace 44- Zu sich selbst: *(als B-Rabbit) "Ich will nicht töten! Ich ... will nicht töten!!!" -Retrace 70- *''"...Richtig... Mein...Name ist...Oz... Ich bin Black Rabbit...Oz..."'' -Retrace 71- *(Als B-Rabbit Puppe) "Oz...? Meint sie damit diese Puppe? Ist das mein Name...?" -Retrace 71- *(Als B-Rabbit) "Nein...ich will nicht! Ich will nicht töten! Ich will nicht zerstören! Hilf mir doch jemand...Alice...!" -Retrace 74- *''"All das war. Das hat es gegeben. Ich mag eine Marionette sein... ich mag ein Chain sein... ich mag eine Fälschung sein... So wie ihrer aller Existenz in meinem Inneren verwurzelt ist... so wie diese Menschen, die ich so liebe, dass es mir das Herz abschnürt... ein Teil von mir sind... tragen sie alle... den Beweis in sich... dass ich ich bin."'' -Retrace 82- *''"Duke Barma let me get away. What for? He let me get away... even though, right now... the world could be destroyed because of my power! That's precisely why... Did he think that I could do something about it with the power of B-Rabbit?"'' -Retrace 87- Zu Gilbert und Alice: *''"I want to stop Glen! I don't want the past to change!"'' -Retrace 87- Zu Jack: * 'Weißt du, ich... ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich zutiefst. Doch...Jack, lass uns einen Handel abschließen!'' '' -Retrace 90- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt.) Question & Answer Auftritte '''(*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Charakters vorkommt. Trivia *Vorlieben: Mädchen (er mag es, wenn sie jünger sind als er), süße Sachen und Tee. *Abneigungen: nichts Besonderes. *Stärken: Zeichnen, Singen, Klavierspielen, Geige spielen, Sachen merken, Tanzen, Lernen, Reiten, mit Pistolen umgehen, mit dem Schwert umgehen (obwohl er nicht viel Erfahrung in richtigen Kämpfen hat). *Schwächen: sein Vater. *Oz ist eigentlich 25 Jahre alt, ist aber wegen der kurzen Zeit im Abyss nicht gealtert. *Mit 10 Jahren bezeichnete sich Oz schon als "Ore", während sich Gil mit 14 noch als "Boku" bezeichnete. *Er ähnelt den Charaktern Shion Lidell und Robin Wingfield von Jun Mochizukis Crimson-Shell. *Der Name Oz kommt von Alice, die ihn vom Namen ihres Onkels Os'''wald Baskerville abgeleitet hat. Ihr Vater Levi verbessert die Schreibweise '''Os zu Oz. *Oz basiert auf dem weißen Kaninchen aus "Alice im Wunderland": :#Das weiße Kaninchen wird zu Beginn von Alice gejagt - Alice "jagt" Oz, um ihn dazu zu bringen, mit ihr einen Vertrag zu schließen. :#Oz kommt ursprünglich aus dem Abyss in die normale Welt - das weiße Kaninchen kommt aus dem Wunderland. :#Das weiße Kaninchen trägt eine Taschenuhr mit sich herum - genau wie Oz. *Im Anime hat Oz drei verschieden Augenfarben, grün (normal), rot (als er den Vertrag mit Alice eingeht) und lila (als Alice seinen Körper benutzt und Sharon angreift). *Auf dem Cover von Band 18.5 sieht man Oz, dargestellt mit roten Augen. *Sein Charakterlied ist "Swear to..." gesungen von Junko Minagawa, Oz' Seiyuu. Navigation Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Vessalius Familie Kategorie:Vertragspartner Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Chain Kategorie:Oz Kategorie:Meister Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Abyss Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Band 1 Kategorie:B-Rabbit Kategorie:Jack Vessalius